Circuit breakers for use in electrical circuits are well known. Circuit breakers trip automatically to disable a circuit in response to an overload or short circuit. In this manner, circuit breakers tend to prevent damage to electrical devices, fires, and harm to people.
Tripped circuit breakers can be reset. A circuit breaker is typically manually reset once the condition that caused the circuit breaker to trip no longer exists. Thus, after an overload has ceased or after a short circuit has been repaired, the circuit breaker can be reset.